


Obmutescent

by Sadbhyl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OED Word of the Day challenge response.</p>
<p>Sometimes Sherlock doesn't talk for days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obmutescent

**Obmutesence** , n. The state or condition of becoming mute, speechless, or dumb, esp. obstinately or wilfully so.

* * *

"Sometimes I don't talk for days. Will that be a problem?"

John had thought it would be.

The first time it took him most of the day to realize. After being ignored over breakfast and disregarded about choices for dinner, he studied Sherlock pointedly. "This is one of those days, is it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to his experiment.

John learned to read the signs and fell into the silences almost comfortably. Considering the chaos of the rest of their lives, the peace was surprisingly welcome. Often, he forgot to speak for days himself.

Sherlock just smiled.


End file.
